Gentle Fist: Badass from the within
by 1ItachiUchihagurl
Summary: It all began when I was coming home early from a mission. I should've ignore him and kept on my merry way, but no. I had to do what was "right" and now I'm being stalk by an giant shark man, whose absolutely infactuated with my chest. Also said giant maybe in fact hold valuable information that hidden leaf could benefit from. So guess who has to retrieve it...let the games began.


**_warning: this story will contain explicit language and maybe subjected to change over time. Character personality maybe off for varying reason, so please do not complain I'm trying my best. Also this story may or may not contain * spoilers*.  Lastly, I'm open to constructive criticism._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or its characters and fighting styles/ techniques._**

 ** _Enjoy! and please leave comments._**

* * *

Hinata pov.

I was walking back to the village, when I felt a presences. I've never sensed such a presences before. It was cold, dark and alone. A feeling I know all too well. I activated my bloodline limit, and took cover by the bushes near the lake. The last thing I need, is to be ambush by some idiotic missing nin. As I waited, I masked my chakra and search for my potential enemy.

.

.

.

It seems that the dark presences, has either left or masked their chakra. With stealth like movements, I moved to the trees just above the lake, to get a better overview of the surrounding area. With the responsibility of being a ninja, we have to be on the edge all the time and face our fears head on... Well at least that was drilled in my head, as a small child.

 _Scrape, step, scrape_

Before my eyes I see a man...err...mannish figure walk by the lake. I've never seen anything like him before -assuming that he is a he. I can tell that he's very tall, and a ninja (a well built one, if I've I might add). He is wearing a dark cloak, with very distinctive red clouds on them. Akatsuki. Damn. He must be heading to the village for naruto, but I can't risk giving away my position just yet. So I will let the rouge make the first move.

"I know you are there," he spoke.

His voice was sharp and demanding and not to mention very, very cold. But I held my resolve, all my life I've been pushed around by people. So I'll be damn, if I let this jerk be one of them. So, I decided to speak.

"What are you doing, so close to Konoha? Akatsuki member."

I spoke in a calm and quiet tone with an underlying threat in it- and thank god I didn't stutter. He raised his hand and lifted his sword like weapon off his back and leaned on, as if he didn't have a single care in the world. I really hate the arrogant types'.

Wait, did it just vibrate? please don't tell me this Akatsuki, is who I think it is?

"Judging by your tone, you must be one those konoha weaklings, so why don't you come out and show yourself and, stop being such a coward, and entertain me for awhile."

I felt inner rage at his words. How could an outsider insult my, comrades like that? This cocky b*** was really asking for it. But I can't lose myself to rage and impulsive actions. So once again, I spoke in the same condescending tone.

"Judging from your weapon I'd have to say you're what they call the 'tailed beast without a tail' and ex-member of the seven ninja swordsmen, of the mist-Kisame Hoshigaki"

God, I hope I'm wrong! Cause, if not I'm screwed.

Who I assume is Kisame, laughing his ass off. Let me tell you, his laugh wasn't something you wanted to hear twice in your life. I sat stood there in pure silence waiting for him to catch his bearings, he was slightly hunched over with a hand on his chest. What the hell was so damn funny to him! I can practically feel my vary patience running out, and that should tell you a lot given my track recorder with Naruto. I pulled out a kunai, just in case things got ugly. Finally, he cleared his throat and stood up straight again.

"Sorry, its just that I'm trying to figure out if you're really brave or just dumb."

I grinded my teeth at his statement. Then he spoke again.

"Well since you already know who I am, wouldn't it be fair to tell me the name of the kunoichi, I will be killing soon. And who knows, if you're cute I might show you some mercy"

 _Asshole_

I wish, I was strong enough to fight him, but I'm not. Giving my prior knowledge on his past and fighting ability, my byakugan and fighting style will not help me if a fight breaks out. Why did I have to come back so damn early- Oh right, I remember now Tenten and Neji-niisan wedding.

I'm the maid of honor. Double Damn.

" _Kunoichi_ ~ I don't have all night~"

"No, it would be foolish of me to blindly jump out, to my possible death."

"Awww come on, now don't be like that. You know what, I will make a deal with you"

Deal, ha! _He must be joking._

"Oh, Noble Kunoichi! we can make a deal or I hunt you down and kill you in cold-"

"What kind of deal, do you suggest?"

"So, she decides to speak, from the depths of the shadows."

"State your peace already."

"Alright, you see I have a meeting soon, with an old friend, but it won't be for awhile before we meet. You can probably imagine, how boring it will be for me to wait for them..."

"And..."

"So, I say we have a small fight, a spar, and if you can draw blood from me I will let live. But if I knock you out, You will be my slave till the day one of us dies"

What kind of deal is that!? He's a freaking s-class nin. It wouldn't be hard for him to kill me with the flick of the wrist. He's made that deal on purpose, he knows that I don't pose a great threat. But I have to try right? Who knows, fate might evening be on my side. So what little confidence I managed to scrounge up, I step out of my hiding spot and jumped on the river bank.

The moonlight was the only source of light in the area, but it didn't do kisame any type justices. To put it simple I wasn't mentally prepared for his...um...unique looks. He was blue, and had sharp teeth and...gilds, I could deal with all that but, truly freaked me out was his eyes. They had me scared shitless. They were miraculous and were slowly eyeing me up. God, hope to make it out of this with all my limbs.

"Well aren't you a cute one, with an **impressive** rack."

"I'll take you up on your deal."

 _I hope this ends well._

.

.

.


End file.
